Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 79
Suggestions Arwing vs. Chris Houlihan This got mixed reviews last time so I thought I'd try it again. Both are legendary secret characters/enemies from famous games. The easiest way to meet them is with hacking. They also both come from something outside of the Zelda universe.--MaloMart (talk) 00:33, February 1, 2010 (UTC) : : It's nutty, but fortunately today is Nut Day. --AuronKaizer ''' 00:35, February 1, 2010 (UTC) : : I've lost my marbles, but I like it.-- C2' / 00:36, February 1, 2010 (UTC) : : I just really like the idea of a unique fight that isn't like all the other ones, just to differenciate. Not to mention the connections are pretty good too. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 00:40, February 1, 2010 (UTC) : : It's pretty good --'''DekuStick '' '' : : I see Chris Houlihan like King Kong, holding onto the Empire State Building and swatting at attacking Arwings. Portal-Kombat : : Don't remember how I felt about this last time. It's okay though. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 16:53, February 1, 2010 (UTC) : : The connections are there, so let those hacks through! - McGillivray227 (talk : : Ah why not, it's gonna happen anyway.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 22:05, February 2, 2010 (UTC) [[Gleeok (Phantom Hourglass)|Gleeok (Phantom Hourglass)]] vs. Trinexx Resuggesting this fight. Two reptilian bosses with more than one head that use fire and ice to attack Link. Sir Real 8:09, 2/1/10 : :Meh, kinda see it, kinda don't.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 15:03, February 1, 2010 (UTC) : : This is relatively lame. I mean the connections are there, but its just not very interesting. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 16:52, February 1, 2010 (UTC) : : I kinda like it --Birdman5589 (talk) 19:21, February 1, 2010 (UTC) : : I don't like it. It's a bit boring.'-- C2' / 22:02, February 1, 2010 (UTC) : : Eh, when it all comes down to it, this is not exciting to me right now. --AuronKaizer ''' 22:21, February 1, 2010 (UTC) : : I believe I liked this last time, but a change in opinion (and peer pressure...kind of) leads me to be neutral this time. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 23:02, February 1, 2010 (UTC) : : Fine battles, but not a particularly exciting matchup. Portal-Kombat : : Ugh, what happened?! Two weeks ago this seemed moderately popular. What's making people change their minds? PEER PRESSURE IS NOT AN ANSWER. --Sir Real 19:53 2/1/10 : : Must have been affected by negative fallout from the Hell-week. --AuronKaizer ' 01:39, February 2, 2010 (UTC) : : But I thought the 'HELL WEEK' was week 75, the week I suggested ''The Skeldritch Horror vs. Stallord, to everyone's dismay. [[User:Sir Real|''Sir Real]] : : Hahahahaha HELL WEEK.'-- C2' / 02:28, February 2, 2010 (UTC) : : Hey, Chernobyl still affects the ecosystem of the world. Who are you to say we won't be feeling the effects for a while, still? --Auron'Kaizer ' 02:29, February 2, 2010 (UTC) : : I'm pretty sure the 'HELL WEEK' doesn't rank up there with Chernobyl. It could only ''maybe do that if it were the week Miyamoto announced that all future Zelda games would take the format of Zelda II. *shudder* --Sir Real 21:33 2/1/10 : : As far as the ToC suggestions page goes, it was the worst week ever. --AuronKaizer ' 02:35, February 2, 2010 (UTC) : : Ouch. Didn't realize it was that bad. --Sir Real 16:55 2/2/10 : : I like the connections. - 'McGillivray227 (talk) : : Seems no different to me Oni Link 22:17, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Kafei vs. Prince Komali Two sons of politicians who's mail and conflict Link and his current enemy gets involved in. Link is more so involved in the mail part than his enemy, but that's just one more connection.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 15:03, February 1, 2010 (UTC) : : Just no. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 16:52, February 1, 2010 (UTC) : : ......Kafei and Komali, I don't really see how either are related.'-- C2' / 22:03, February 1, 2010 (UTC) : : Umm. --AuronKaizer ''' 22:21, February 1, 2010 (UTC) : : Wut iz tihs I dunt even ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 23:02, February 1, 2010 (UTC) : : Nein. Portal-Kombat : : I see what you're getting at, but this just doesn't make sense. Sir Real 21:28 2/1/10 : : Connections are that well done. - '''McGilluvray227 (talk) :: : Don't you mean "aren't"? --Sir Real 16:57 2/2/10 ::: : Yeah, I do, actually. Didn't even notice that when I typed it.... - McGilluvray227 (talk) :::: :I do that all the time Oni Link 17:00, February 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::: : You'd better take his word for it. --AuronKaizer ''' 18:14, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule vs. King Daltus Seeing as this week seems rather one-sided I decided to test it out. Its two well known kings in Hyrule against each other in election--Power courage wisdom and time (talk) 01:58, February 7, 2010 (UTC) : : Nah, not feeling it. Not to mention Daphnes will probably soak up the votes. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 03:29, February 7, 2010 (UTC) : : A little too obvious.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'''Redead]][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 04:36, February 7, 2010 (UTC) : : Boring and obvious. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 04:58, February 7, 2010 (UTC) : : Your a bit late suggesting this.Today is the last day Oni Link 11:16, February 7, 2010 (UTC) : : Not interested. --Auron'Kaizer ' 14:25, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Comments